


That Time Yuri Dyed His Hair Pink and JJ Shaved His Head for Charity

by Cuilchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Pictures, Charity Livestream, Crack Fic, Creative insults and a Swear Jar, Did I mention the dance off already, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, JJ can't grow a beard, M/M, Milla is a natural blonde, Otabek is a closeted musical lover, There's dancing and singing, They're savage, Yuri Plays Crash, Yuri is a little bit in Love, ish, puns, top banters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuilchan/pseuds/Cuilchan
Summary: It all started because of a picture on JJ’s Instagram profile. Earlier that year JJ and Otabek had shared a workout session in Canada. Yuri vaguely remembered it was because of some hashtag that was trending at the time (#GetHealthy or #GetBuff or something more ridiculous), so JJ, being the activist he is, had involved his fellow skaters in a series of videos on his YouTube channel and part of his social media where he created personalised workouts to suit every person (especially parents, older people, and children). Yuri remembered with a smile the roga workout class he had crafted as part of JJ’s series; he took every chance he could to sneak rock music into everything, so it didn’t come as a surprise that Yuri Plisetsky’s contribution was an energetic mix of yoga and rock music.





	That Time Yuri Dyed His Hair Pink and JJ Shaved His Head for Charity

It all started because of a picture on JJ’s Instagram profile. Earlier that year JJ and Otabek had shared a workout session in Canada. Yuri vaguely remembered it was because of some hashtag that was trending at the time (#GetHealthy or #GetBuff or something more ridiculous), so JJ, being the activist he is, had involved his fellow skaters in a series of videos on his YouTube channel and part of his social media where he created personalised workouts to suit every person (especially parents, older people, and children). Yuri remembered with a smile the _roga_ workout class he had crafted as part of JJ’s series; he took every chance he could to sneak rock music into everything, so it didn’t come as a surprise that Yuri Plisetsky’s contribution was an energetic mix of yoga and rock music.

So, this fateful picture came after the famous – and in no time viral – Instagram video were Silver Medallist Otabek Altin did push-ups with two four-year-old girls on his back. It was a simple picture, really; just a casual post-workout session at the gym, where JJ took a picture of the mirror which framed himself and Otabek. They were sweaty, wearing shorts, and had bright-coloured towels around their necks… in other words, it was the kind of picture Yuri would swipe _left_ when he’s on Tinder.

“ _What next?_ ” he thought. “ _I’ll actually start swiping right to people slav squatting unironically?_ ” He dismissed the thought with a scoff while leaving a like on the picture anyway.

The picture also had more hashtags that Yuri found personally acceptable – and he put a lot of hashtags in his own pictures. Notable, the #ConfidentSmiles right between #FigureSkaterLife and #UndercutBros:

 

**milla-babicheva** Undercut Squad!  <3 <3

**v-nikiforov** undercut more like undercuLt lol

**yuri-plisetsky** See, @v-nikiforov, some people have so much hair they can actually shave it off LMAO   
**v-nikiforov** @yuri-plisetsky Careful! I hear it’s a Russian thing   
**yuri-plisetsky** @v-nikiforov are you sure, old man, ‘cause you’re part French **  
JJleroy!15**@v-nikiforov @yuri-plisetsky hey!!! i’m French Canadian **  
yuri-plisetsky**@JJleroy!15 and @otabek-altin is part Russian! all i’m saying is that the old man’s theory is flawed   
**JJleroy!15** DID YOU JUST STAND UP FOR ME @yuri-plisetsky??????  
**yuri-plisetsky** @JJleroy!15 SHUT UP OR I’LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD IN YOUR SLEEP  
**JJleroy!15** @yuri-plisetsky OMG!!!! DM ME

And so, for the first time of many others to follow, Jean-Jacques Leroy transformed one of Yuri’s biting remarks in a chance for doing good deeds for charity. A very confused Yuri found himself with 26 texts with ideas JJ passed to Yuri: they could have a charity stream on his YouTube channel where they could play games while raising money, and, if a certain goal was reached, then JJ would shave his whole head. Yuri found himself more and more excited with the idea – and not just because JJ had told him that Yuri could be the one to actually do it, but also because it sounded like genuine fun. He also didn’t feel like leaving JJ alone with his future bald head, so he opened a poll on Twitter, asking if people would rather have Yuri shave half of his head (he wasn’t going to give up the entirety of his gorgeous mane) or dye his hair hot pink. Although a good bunch of his fans asked again and again “Why not both??”, the ultimate decision, unsurprisingly, fell on hot pink.

Preparations ensued in the following weeks, the entirety of the Internet wondering how on Earth JJ and Yuri found the time to simultaneously train, compete, and organise big projects on the side. Because not JJ nor Yuri feared the thought of competing in an international event showing off their brand new looks, they decided to have the stream just two days before the Worlds Championships started. Yuri thought it was extremely lucky the Worlds were actually held in Montreal that year, so they didn’t have to use a hotel room for the stream, but could quite simply use JJ’s family home and – particularly – JJ’s broadband connection. Some of the other skaters joined eagerly since the very beginning. Once the decision was made on Twitter, Georgi personally volunteered to dye Yuri’s hair.

“Are you sure you can do it?” Yuri asked, mildly scared for the first time in years.

“Please,” Georgi scoffed, tapping a couple of times on his phone to show a few pictures to Yuri. “Who do you think dyes Viktor’s hair? An actual stylist? Hah!” the older man shook his head, as a picture of Chris with Georgi’s signature glitter roots came up. The entirety of the album on Georgi’s phone reassured Yuri a little bit, and while he agreed on Georgi being his stylist, he had to repeatedly refuse both glitter roots and ombre. 

Milla, on the other hand, only joined because of the sheer pleasure she’d get witnessing –quote on quote – “figure skaters humiliating themselves for a good cause”, and then, of course, proceeded suggesting that she could shave her legs at the same time JJ was shaving his head.

“Shouldn’t you try for something more extreme?” Yuri asked, non-committal as he checked one of his locks for split-ends.

“Do you want me to get bikini wax--”

“ _No_ ,” Yuri cut short “It’s a charity stream to support research on childhood’s diseases. I think we want to keep it PG.”

Milla hugged Yuri from behind with a bit too much strength to be considered a loving gesture. Yuri suspected he had pissed her off.

“Oh, _honey_ ,” she cooed “Believe me when I say there’s nothing sexy about yanking away your pubes.”

“ _Amen to that_.” Yuri concluded, a bit out of breath in Milla’s tight embrace.

***

If anybody told Yuri that he would one day find himself with Otabek, Georgi, and Milla on JJ’s doorstep in Canada just before Worlds, he would have laughed to tears. But here they were, instead, pumped _and jetlagged_.

Nathalie opened the door with the biggest smile and the biggest tray of cookies Yuri had ever seen.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be out of your hair in no time! Alain, the kids, and I are gonna be at my sister’s for the day, but we’ll follow every second!”

“Thank you so much, Nathalie.” Otabek smiled, taking the tray off her hands “We didn’t want to kick you out!”

“Nonsense! We are really excited about this, JJ has been prepping for weeks. Have you seen his beard?”

“ _No_???” Yuri barged in, reflecting everybody’s sentiment.

“It’s terrible, and he knows it!” Nathalie smiled “That poor child can’t grow a beard even if he wanted to, just like his father. Off you go, then. He’s in the living room with Isabella, setting things up!”

Nathalie quickly hugged them before she left them to their own devices and the only thing Yuri could think of, was that JJ had been growing a beard.

“In all the years I’ve known him, I’ve never seen him grow a beard, this is gonna be hilarious.” Otabek murmured as the group headed to the living room. The room had been prepped as if they were going to play paintball in the middle of it: the sofas had been covered with colourful sheets; pillows – which Yuri suspected were not from the original décor – were scattered on the big, soft carpet and some boxes were close to the entrance.

“Hey guys!” Isabella stood up, holding a few t-shirts in her hands. “Are you guys even ready? This is gonna be awesome! Have you guys seen the t-shirts yet?”

“I had just seen the art for them, but never the finished product.” Yuri replied, taking a seat with Milla and Georgi on the sofa.

“I hope we can get t-shirts too!” Georgi commented, crossing his legs.

“You most definitely can. See all these boxes?” Isabella gestured, “They’re all t-shirts.” She unfolded the first one. It was a red-and-white jersey with “ _Fhairless Competition_ ” written right in the front-middle and maple leaves scattered around. The back had JJ’s name and the hashtag for the event, plus social media handles.

“I cringe every time I read those puns!” Milla laughed. “Although Yuri’s is probably worse.”

“Wow, thank you, baba.” 

“They’re terrible, and I love them.” Isabella beamed, showing Yuri’s t-shirt to the group. It was a simple design, with hot pink and white as its main theme colours and _“Me? Giving up? Pink again!”_ written in the front. A small tiger in skates was holding the final exclamation point.

“I’m gonna buy twenty of them just because of that tiger.” Yuri said with the most determined look as Isabella threw the t-shirt to him.

“Isn’t it adorable? Okay, but look, those are yours, but these are the ones we are going to wear!” Isabella took out a bunch of black t-shirts with “ _Supporters_ ” written on them and the hashtag “#HotPinkShave” for the event right at the front.

“Hey, guys!” JJ greeted, and everybody simultaneously looked up from their t-shirts to see him.

“Oh my god!” Milla exclaimed, a hand covering her mouth and the other pointing at JJ’s beard. _Well_ , _it was too much to call it a beard, really_. It was a pretty solid moustache with some complimentary hair on the chin and jaw.

“You need to shave it off, my dude.” Otabek said, trying his best not to laugh.

“All in due time!” JJ replied, caressing his goatee like some evil villain from a B-movie. Everybody turned to Yuri, expectantly, waiting for a remark that had not yet come.

“I’m sorry guys, it’s too much.” Yuri chuckled. “You look like the lovechild of young Stalin and Captain Hook from some really unfortunate adaptation.”

JJ smiled. “I’ll take that over ‘low-budget Mephistopheles’ any day!”

“How long until you sit at the kiss and cry twirling your moustache while waiting for the scores?” asked Georgi “Plotting revenge! Mastering your evil laughter over us all!”

The group couldn’t help but laugh at the mere idea.

“I know, it’s awful! But it will be good for the stream.”

“I’d never seen you grow a beard before.” Otabek remarked.

“Yeah, this is why!” JJ said, pointing at his face. “I just have uneven patches and a decent moustache, but wearing something like that would make me feel extremely old and I’d also look like the creepy Flanders nobody asked for.”

“Please, never grow a moustache.” Otabek’s expression was so serious JJ burst into laughter.

“It’s the last time, bro, I promise. Oh, by the way! I need some volunteer to shave it off. I know Yuri’s doing my hair.”

Yuri nodded energetically as if to confirm his statement.

“What about Isabella?” Milla asked, taking her hair out of the t-shirt she had just put on.

“I’ll take his skin with me if I do that!” Isabella laughed, shaking her head.

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Otabek volunteered. “I’ll even burn it if you want me too.”

“Yes! Wonderful. We’re gonna start in a very short while. The games are ready as well. It’s gonna be a stream between six and eight hours. I need someone to look at the chat and the donations page with Isabella. Otabek, my man, if you could grab my laptop and load up some background music for the stream I’d be very grateful.”

“Right on it.” Otabek nodded, taking a seat on the sofa.

“The rest of you, with me. Put on your t-shirts. We’re gonna make some coffee!”

***

The red lights turned on JJ’s cameras and everyone in the living room was sitting nicely into frame. Everybody had a cup of coffee nearby, tea for Georgi. Yuri had insisted on having the “ _King’s Tears_ ” mug as soon as he had spotted it in JJ’s cupboard because _of course he would_.

“I think it’s working just fine.” Isabella murmured “Can you guys see and hear us okay?”

The chat promptly responded, the numbers of viewers increasing by the second. “They say the volume is a bit low.”

“I’ll turn it up just now, so I can see how it fits with the music” said Otabek fiddling with the laptop in front of him. A soft and romantic sax came off the speakers and everybody turned to Otabek, who shrugged “ _Whoops_ ” and smirked.

“Well, so much for keeping it PG.” Yuri murmured, taking a sip from his mug.

“You know what, keep it on, this is how we’ll roll our introduction.” JJ smiled, taking in the soft and romantic music. He cleared his throat. “Hello, ladies, gents, and all variations thereupon – of the Internet! Welcome to our charity livestream.”

“You know, with that ridiculous moustache on you, it must look like the _Casa Erotica_ clip from _Supernatural_.” Georgi commented, meaningfully raising his eyebrows. The group chuckled in response.

“Except his doesn’t come off.” Milla nodded.

“Okay, gotcha. None of that! Mr DJ, can we have something different, please?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t take requests!” Otabek chuckled. A small, meaningful pause followed, everybody’s gaze firm on him. “Okay, _fine_! Actually you know what, I’ll try something. Give me a second…”

“Oh, we’ve got plenty of time. Thank you so much to whoever has donated already! I can see you all, and we will say more about it as soon as we get our bearin—”

Isabella’s words were interrupted by a couple of chords played by Otabek’s laptop. From the looks of it, he was actually playing some kind of virtual piano.

“ _[She asks me why, I’m just a hairy guy…](https://youtu.be/7dyl0j3WU6Y?t=39s)”_ Otabek sang, and the room was soon filled with a few puzzled stares and a few chuckles. “ _I'm hairy noon and night, hair that's a fright… I'm hairy high and low, don't ask me why---_ ”

“ _Don't know,_ ” JJ sang with Otabek, catching on quick. “ _It's not for lack of bread, like the grateful Dead, darlin'…_ ”

“Oh, yeah, I know this one—” Georgi chipped in “ _Give me a head with hair, long beautiful hair, shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen!_ ”

As the chorus got more intense, Georgi, Otabek, and JJ found themselves singing together, while Milla, Yuri, and Isabella playfully clapped their hands along, switching it to snapping their fingers in tempo from time to time:

_“Give me down to there, hair, shoulder length or longer; here baby, there, momma, everywhere, daddy, daddy… Hair! Flow it, show it… Long as God can grow it, my hair!”_

Otabek pressed a few more notes before stopping.

“Alright, enough of that. Wouldn’t want YouTube to complain!”

Yuri, Milla, and Isabella clapped energetically and, overall, looked very impressed.

“Well, that was us starting with a _bang_!” Yuri cheered, doing finger guns in the others’ direction.

“You know, guys, I don’t think we can keep up with the bar you’ve all set just now for the rest of the stream!” Isabella laughed “The chat is going crazy over here. Some are complaining about JJ’s excuse for a beard… Other people had no idea Otabek and Georgi could sing!”

“Yeah, I’m releasing an album in May--- no, just kidding.” Georgi laughed.

“I think we all just came out as closeted musical lovers…” Otabek admitted, gravely.

“Maybe _you_ just came out, I’m fairly sure people were expecting it from both Gosha and me… considering our exhibitions! So you know, Bek, go freely now. You can finally do that version of _[Greased Lightning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK63eUyk-iM)_ you’ve always wanted to do… Or you know, _[I need a Hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWcASV2sey0)_!”

“If you ever do that one, I want in!” Yuri exclaimed with a clap.

“You know what, I just might.”

“You all heard it here first, folks. Spoilers straight from a brand-new programme by Otabek Altin!” JJ cheered.

“On that note! Thank you to OtabeksGoldenVoice for their 50 dollars donation. We’re already at $1700 folks! Thank you so much. There’s so many of you. God bless you!” Isabella blew a kiss to the camera.

“Yes, thank you for joining us. There’s a button here on YouTube for donations; there are all the websites we have put down here in the description below for you, as well as” JJ gestured to the space between himself and Yuri “These beautiful t-shirts you guys can buy for thirty dollars. They’re limited edition, first come, first served! Every single dollar will go to our charity: we don’t get any of the money, it all goes straight to the charity we picked.”

“So, if you have a passion for horrible puns, bright colours, us, or you just want to do something nice, go ahead and click on that link! Every little dollar counts. And I hear hot pink is very much so in fashion this year!” Yuri continued, taking a last sip from his mug.  He tapped on his phone a couple of times. “So, for everyone asking where did this mug come from… Surprisingly, it was from JJ’s own merchandise back in 2015. I’ve no idea whether it’s still in stock, but I told him, I’m keeping this one. It’s all different if you can wake up in the morning for training and drink the _King’s Tears_ so you can get on that podium and grab that gold! Again.”

“Nope, it’s not in stock anymore!” Isabella added.

“There you go, so unfortunately you guys are late for that one. But there’s time for the t-shirts and mugs of the current event!”

“We’re raising money to support research on childhood’s diseases with ‘Eyes to the Sky’ here in Montreal. This foundation was born here but has different branches all over the world!  Every year events are organised to raise money and awareness and here we’re putting ourselves to the front of it. We’re here for your entertainment, but also to do something great together.”

“We’re all going to make a small donation now, so, take your phones and laptops out, guys, and join me.” Yuri said, showing his phone to the camera and quickly his friends moved to do the same “We’re personally going to make donations throughout the stream, but please join us, support us and share the event as much as you can!”

“Our final goal is hitting $50,000 and we’re already sitting at $2400. We’re gonna have smaller landmarks: when we reach $15,000 our gorgeous Yuri Plisetsky is going to get funky and pink!”

“Do it for the charity, guys, but also do it so you can also see the surely _enraptured_ looks on the judges’ faces in two days.” Otabek commented.

“We’re deadly serious competitors, so we’re not afraid of showing our new looks in an international competition… We promise you, we will compete with a bald head and with pink hair with the programmes you already know and love.” Yuri continued.

“Maybe we’ll even nail a quadruple Axel!”

“What did we say about achievable goals, JJ?”

“ _Aim for the stars_?”

Yuri laughed. “No. _We_ say, one challenge at a time.”

“That’s not what _you_ usually say.” Otabek laughed, shaking his head. _Guilty as charged_.  

“No, true… that’s what Yakov says.” Yuri chuckles.

“So you _do_ actually _hear_ what he says!” Georgi commented.

“Yeah, I hear him, it’s just from there that it gets all fuzzy.”

“Should have guessed we would be overflowed with stories directly from Team Russia today…” JJ raised from the sofa to go and get a couple of games where to choose from for the stream.

“That’s what you get for inviting all of us!” Milla chuckled.

“Hey, I can still share embarrassing stories from my training in Canada…” Otabek deadpanned, without looking up from his laptop.

“You know that’s a double-edged sword, right? It goes both ways!” JJ came back, spreading a few boxes of games on the carpet and sitting right in the middle. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’d only share the times I’d wreck you and Leo playing Pokémon.”

“You had the Rare Candy cheat!”

“…Which I didn’t use, ‘cause I didn’t need it. You guys just couldn’t beat me!”  

“Hey, cowboys, there’s only one way to settle this.” Yuri started, looking from a specific game in the stack. “Hah-ha!” He showed the copy of the game to the other two and then to the camera. It was a copy of the remastered version of the Crash Bandicoot games. Yuri had only discovered it recently, but he had heard from Otabek that he used to have challenges with JJ all the time while playing Crash a few years back.

“Ohhh, I love Crash. Later we could take out CTR and have a few races. Can’t have Isabella to play with us, though, ‘cause she knows all the cheats!”

“They’re not cheats! They’re _shortcuts_. And oh, gosh, that game is so broken. It’s beautiful!”

“We should have a challenge, then! I know all the shortcuts too. My older brother would get so mad! The dub was also pretty terrible.” Milla said, while brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes.

“Well then, you’re on Miss Babicheva! In the meantime, I want to introduce something to make the boys’ gameplay more fun and in line with the charity stream!” Isabella stood up and took out a big glass jar she had hidden behind the sofa. Milla was already grinning. “We’re gonna have a swear jar. You swear? One dollar to charity.”

“Oh, Yura, I’m so sorry!” Otabek chuckled.

“Ah, _shit_.” Yuri murmured. “ _Fuck_ , we’re not using it yet, right? It’s only for the games?”

Isabella laughed. “Yeah, but it’s better if we keep it to a minimum!”

“Unfair! He was raised Catholic and Beka doesn’t swear even if you ask him nicely.”

Suddenly, Yuri regretted picking up Crash Bandicoot from the stack. Anyone who ever played it could immediately testify that it was the kind of game which got pretty intense pretty soon.

“Should I remind you, Yuri, that Russian swearing counts too? We’ve got plenty of Russian speakers in the room that can tell us if you try to cheat.”

Yuri sighed very dramatically. “I’m regretting my life choices right now. Bring it on.”

***

Despite Yuri being very competitive, it was really hard to keep himself from swearing, especially when the game was being a _dick_ to him. Instead of building it up nice and calmly, JJ had already asked him to play The High Road level straight away.

“You can’t walk on the ropes.” JJ said.

“Oh, come on!” Yuri yelled as he made his avatar jump a couple of times. “It is the only sane way to cope with that f--- fantastic level.”

A few attempts later, Yuri found himself with a Game Over screen because he kept falling off into the abyss on the same broken board. He breathed really slowly.

“Okay. I’m not mad, guys. I’m not mad.” He stood up to stretch his arms before getting back on the sofa. Otabek and JJ were just looking incredibly smug next to him. “I’m serene. I’m calm. Watch me as I speed run through this madness.”

Yuri didn’t even have the time to finish his sentence that the hog crashed into him before he could avoid it with a jump. “Aren’t you wonderful!” he yelled. “You BEAUTIFUL, MAJESTIC HOG, YOU’RE A PIG, YES, THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE ‘CAUSE THAT’S THE KIND OF ANIMAL THAT DESCRIBES YOU SCIENTIFICALLY.”

Otabek and JJ started laughing next to him, as well as the others present, so much that they could very likely start crying.

“I can’t even spin on you, you useless animal! What’s the point of having powers if you can’t spin on things! You know what, Crash? Fuck off, and enjoy the rest of your pitiful, sad life into that pit! This is why your wife left you, Crash.” Yuri shouted.

“Yura, please… The Bandicoots need the crystals to send their kids to college!” Otabek joked.

“I don’t care! THEY’RE NEVER GOING TO GET IN ANYWAYS.”

“Wow.” JJ shook his head, pretending to take the whole business very seriously.

“I think that even if you only swore once there, you need to leave like ten dollars in the jar because Crash Bandicoot will never recover from that.” Milla admitted gravely, while shifting closer to pat Yuri on the shoulder.

“I hate platformers.” Yuri pouted.

“Well,” Isabella shrugged while putting another purple chip in the jar “I think we have found the secret to achieving goals in charity livestreams. Have a swear jar and have Yuri Plisetsky play some games.”

“Yes, and I’m gonna stop for now before I end up completely broke.”

“If you do, Yura, then the next charity stream is gonna be all for you.” Georgi chuckled and stood up to check the chat with Isabella. She pointed at somewhere on the screen and nodded in Georgi’s direction. “So… for any of you guys saying that we should start doing drinking games? I wish! But I’m sure you’re aware that we’ve got a competition in two days and personally, if I get smashed right now –“

“And trust me, it takes like ten hours to get him drunk!” Milla added, shaking her head.

“Well, yes. But! If I got smashed, then I probably wouldn’t nail my SP’s triple flip… and then Viktor will never leave me alone.”  

“You do realise now that, if you don’t nail it, Milla and I are not gonna leave you alone either?” Yuri smirked, tilting his head to a side.

“I just jinxed myself now, didn’t I?”

“Probably.” Yuri nodded scrolling through some of the messages. The chat was going so fast it was pretty hard to keep up with it. Naturally, the mention of Viktor’s name didn’t fail to cause an immediate reaction among their fans. Messages with “Where’s Viktor??!”, “We want the Viktuuri!”, “CALL VIKTOR” started appearing and multiplying in number every second. One minute later, it was everything everybody was talking about, and it had gloriously reached the level of ‘spam’.

“Okay!” Yuri announced. “We’re pretty close to hitting $15,000, but the chat is spamming us with the one request we were all waiting for.”

“We’re never enough!” Georgi sighed, ever so dramatic.

“We need to call Viktor.”

“Yes!” JJ agreed “And please, Russian Fam, do enlighten us and the rest of the stream on why Viktor and Yuuri are not here.”

“I like mocking Viktor as the next guy, but actually, he’s currently living the nightmare every figure skater inevitably finds himself to face” Yuri started, while sending a text to Viktor.

“Passport issues?” Isabella asked.

“Those are _always fun._ ” Otabek deadpanned “Especially when you have to show airport security a whole list of your YouTube videos to clear that you’re actually an international athlete. But no…”

“Yep, he’s stuck with the _other_ figure skater nightmare: they have lost the luggage where he was keeping his skates, so he’s trying to track them down before the competition.”

“Oh no!” JJ and Isabella exclaimed in unison.

“If he can’t find them, he will have to skate with a pair that is not his and possibly brand new, which we all know – just sucks!” Georgi continued, as he went back to the sofa. Meanwhile, Yuri got the confirmation he needed from Viktor.

“Viktor says we can skype him!”

“On it,” Otabek nodded, making sure he could both access skype and capture the call on screen, so the live stream could also see what they were seeing.

After a few rings, a heavily pixelated picture appeared on screen and everybody rushed to be close to Otabek, so they could fit in frame to talk to Viktor. The group cheered as the image cleared and Yuuri and Viktor were huddled up on a leather couch somewhere, sharing a pair of earphones.

“Hi, guys!”

Yuuri and Viktor both waved.

“So…” JJ started “The others were just telling us that somebody is trying to sabotage Viktor Nikiforov from grabbing his umpteenth gold medal!”

Despite the exhausted look on his face, Viktor still managed to be his composed and gorgeous self, and shake his head with a smile.

“Years and years on the ice, and still, they keep trying!”

Yuuri gave Viktor’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, which Viktor returned, with a gentle brush of his fingers.

“Did you guys find anything yet?” Milla asked.

“Oh, yeah. We found my luggage!”  Viktor announced, but there was a note of irony in his voice.

“That’s great, Vitya! Where is it?”

“It’s in _Sydney_.”

“It’s in Australia?!” JJ asked, completely puzzled. “ _How_ —”

“Don’t get me started.” Viktor sighed.

“Will you be able to get it in time?”

“Oh, yes. _I’d better_ , ‘cause I spent more money on this than what I usually spend on a tuxedo.”

“But it’s been more bearable because of you guys” Yuuri said, easing up the tension, tilting his head to a side and with the biggest, sweet smile. While the group – very predictably – went ‘awww’, Yuri replied “Katsudon, you’re gonna make me barf”, with a hand on his heart and another one wiping away an invisible tear. Yuuri shrugged.

“We’ve watched the beginning, when you guys sang _Hair_. Speaking of which – JJ, when are you burning that horrible beard of yours?”

“Soon, Viktor, soon. As soon as we reach a couple of landmarks. We’re this close from having Yuri dye his hair pink.”

“How close are we to that?”

“We’re currently sitting at $11,057. We need a little more!” Isabella replied, putting a hand on JJ’s shoulder.

“Right!” Viktor paused, “Are you guys up for a challenge? To cheer us up?”

“Of course we are.” JJ said.

“So, JJ and Yuri are doing stuff for charity, we get it…” Viktor smirked “But what about these three here? Georgi, Milla, and Otabek… what’s your _excuse_?”

“ _Excuse_?!” Otabek scoffed. Yuri and JJ exchanged and amused look.

“Of course!” Viktor chuckled. “I think you guys are too chicken to take this gauntlet up.”

“Vitya, dearest, I’m gonna take this gauntlet and slap you with it!” Milla exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“ _Kotik moy_ , the last time you said I didn’t have the balls to do something I dyed my hair aquamarine to match my FS’s Rusalka!” Georgi smirked and shook his head.

“That was ten years ago, Gosha! Are you sure you still got it?”

Georgi raised from the sofa.

“ _Oh, it’s on_. I don’t care what you guys are doing, but it’s so on!”

Milla shook her head and jumped off from the sofa to join Georgi, while Otabek abandoned the laptop in Yuri’s lap to stand up and high-five Georgi and Milla.

“We’re up for it, Viktor. What are the terms?” Otabek asked.

Viktor laughed. “That’s the spirit, guys. I want you guys to dance and lip sync for two minutes to Ricky Martin’s[ _The_ _Cup of Life_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEF4fCo0bRI%20)!”

JJ and Yuri cheered. “That’s something we need to see.”

“Okay, fine with me. I can finally stretch my legs!” Georgi chuckled.

“Right, but if we nail this, what are you gonna do?” Milla asked, while tilting her neck from side to side.

“Yuuri and I will donate the money you guys need for the first landmark, so Yurio can get nice and funky!”

“You’re all so thirsty for me with pink hair!” Yuri laughed, and moved a pillow to get more comfortable on the sofa.

“Right!” Otabek clapped. “Can we get five minutes to kind of agree on what to do or do you want us to fully improv?”

“It would be nice to see what you guys would get to with no preparation whatsoever, but since there’s three of you…” Viktor pretended to think it over “I’m not that mean. I agree to your terms. Off you go.” Viktor dismissed them with a flick of his hand.

The trio promptly disappeared in the corridor, leaving Yuri, Isabella, and JJ alone on the sofa.  

“Exciting!” Isabella beamed, huddling up next to JJ. Yuri had still to process that his best friend and his two rink mates would very soon dance off to Ricky Martin. And all of this while completely sober. He was pretty sure, five minutes never felt longer in his entire life.

***

Yuri had the timer and the music on his phone ready to start, and could hear noises outside the door of the living room. He couldn’t wait to see what his friends came up with. As the five minutes break caught up with the trio, here they were, back in the living room, wearing black hoodies all zipped up and with the hoods over their faces. _Where the hell did they get those hoodies, anyways?_

Yuri exchanged a meaningful look with JJ, who just shrugged in response.

The three skaters took position in a neat row, each of them kneeling on one knee, arms free on each side. They nodded in Yuri’s direction.   _They were ready_. Yuri started the timer and Ricky Martin’s familiar rhythm didn’t fail to follow suit.

_Do you really want it?_

Otabek jumped up whipping his hood back.

_Do you really want it? Do you really want it?_

Milla jumped up, followed by Georgi, as they mimic Otabek’s move and whip their hoods back in tempo with the drums. A sensual Latin rhythm followed, and the trio played along with it, spinning around and moving their hips from side to side, suggestively.

_Go, go, go!_

The three skaters pumped their fists in the air, and stood, as if to wait for a response from their audience.

_Ale, ale, ale!_

They waved their arms over their heads from side to side, this time theatrically cupping their ear as they waited for a response from their public. Isabella, JJ and Yuri cheered from the sofa. As the lyrics started, the group dutifully lip synched, and danced around in tempo with the music to some moves that undoubtedly came out straight from a salsa class. Yuri couldn’t help but wonder if Otabek was ridiculously good at every type of dancing as long as it wasn’t ballet.

_Push it along  
Right to the top_

The trio unzipped their hoodies, as Georgi pretended to fan himself with one of the lapels of his jacket. Otabek took the time to take Milla and Georgi in both hands and make them twirl one after the other; the two then gripped Otabek’s shoulders like he was oozing with Ricky Martin’s own presence. _Even better than Ricky Martin_ , Yuri corrected, mentally.

_I see it in your eyes_  
You want the cup of life  
Now that the day is here   
Gotta go and get it

The skaters danced around the room, Milla and Georgi distancing themselves from Otabek and making sure they left enough space between each other for what they were planning next. _Are they gonna do some lifts?_ Yuri wondered and as he found himself replying a wholehearted _Yes_ to another of the “Do you really want it?” from the song, Milla made Georgi twirl and proceeded to lift his leg so that the other skater could do a whole 360 turn, while Otabek backflipped on his own—

_Wait. Otabek just backflipped on his own_.

“Oh my god!” JJ, Isabella, and Yuri cried in unison. 

The trio just smirked as they prodded their audience to clap in tempo with the music.

_And when you feel the heat  
The world is at your feet_

Milla, Georgi, and Otabek could only start to take their hoodies off before the timer went off and Isabella stopped the music. Yuri was almost disappointed, but JJ started to dramatically fan all of them with one of the pillows from the sofa.

“Well, that was weirdly hot.” Yuri mumbled.

“There was nothing weird with the heat in that.” JJ agreed.

_“Wow! Amazing!”_ the laptop beamed, and the group remembered that they were still on skype with Viktor and Yuuri.

“Otabek!” Viktor cheered “Can you actually backflip on the ice too?”

Otabek laughed, and panted hard as he caught his breath again to reply.

“I mean, it’s not a Bonaly— but, on a good day, I can… with a two-feet-landing, that is.”

“Goals!” Yuri exclaimed, covering his face with a pillow. He still hadn’t mastered the backflip on ice. He knew it was banned in competitions, but some skaters liked to show it off in their galas. Yuri really wanted to be able to do it one day.

“I’ll teach you next time I’m in St Petersburg if you help me with my quad flip.”

“Deal!” Yuri beamed, throwing the pillow to a side.

“Okay, you guys, I think the chat is broken forever.” Isabella chuckled. “They’re really impressed with both Milla lifting Georgi and Otabek’s backflip!”

The trio simultaneously bowed, like they did whenever they finished every exhibition on the ice. 

“Welp, old man, it’s time to pay up.” Yuri started “And Georgi, time for you to mix that hair dye.”

Viktor and Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle before making good on their promise.

“By the way, the chat is pointing out how weird it is that _The Cup of Life’s_ lyrics really match the lyrics of Otabek’s free skate from a couple of years ago…The Beethoven one.” Isabella rubbed her chin, thoughtful. “I think it’s suspicious!”

Otabek raised his arms, apologetically. “I’ve done many stupid things when I was eighteen, but I didn’t write that particular free skate, so I don’t know. A friend wrote it, but… well done, you guys, paying attention when the lyrics are in German.”

“Nothing escapes the fans,” Isabella concurred. “Right. Yuri, get ready, you’re up for the milestone!”

***

Yuri was sitting nicely in frame, wearing a bathrobe over his own clothes, while Georgi was finishing up with the dye. Georgi’s gloves were coloured with such a bright pink that Yuri was almost afraid to see the result.

“Friendly reminder that this colour is called _Virgin Pink_ , ya’all.” Georgi said in a singsong tone.

“Will you guys ever let it go?” Yuri moaned and shuffled impatient in his seat. After Agape, that had always been an inside joke in the Russian team.

“You’ve got so much hair, Yura,” Georgi pointed out “Luckily, we’ve got plenty of dye to work with.”

“I know you’re used to Viktor, so seeing all this hair is weird, but, you know…”

Georgi playfully nudged Yuri’s shoulder. “Okay, I’m done. Now, you’ll have to wait thirty-five minutes before you can wash it off.”

Yuri used the camera of his phone to see the initial result.

“Well, that’s bright.”

“We did agree on _hot_ pink!”

“Get your t-shirts, guys! There are plenty left. Only thirty dollars.” Yuri winked at the camera.

He then noticed Isabella, Milla, Otabek, and JJ suspiciously confabulating with each other, without looking up from a tablet.

“What’s happening over there?” he asked. The others looked up and grinned. “Oh, dear. I won’t like this, will I?”

“There’s nothing to worry about!” Isabella reassured him. Yuri was still sceptical. “Okay, people. Thank you so much for donating what you already have. We’re at 27k and that’s so incredible. We’re achieving so much in such a little time and that wouldn’t be possible without your help. Donate whatever you can, if you can!” she stood up.

“Yes, even if you think that it’s not worth it to donate one dollar because it’s so little, please, donate that! That’s what you can do, and we appreciate it so, so much.” JJ continued. “Look, there’s 30k people watching right now and that’s pretty mental. If everyone of you donated one dollar, we’d be done in no time! Never underestimate the power of small things.”

“Everybody in the chat, donate one dollar. Let’s have it. Let’s keep that momentum going.” Otabek suggested, while he put on some soft music in the background.

“Actually, we also have another idea. Isabella, please show the first one!”

Isabella showed a picture on the screen in JJ’s living room, which was visible also for everyone at home to see on the stream. It was a picture of a winter landscape, a frozen lake and a blond scruffy child with a very angry expression. The child was lying belly down on the ice, his cheeks red. It didn’t take long for everybody to realise it was a picture of Yuri.

“Oh my god.” Yuri couldn’t believe his eyes. “Where did you get that? I haven’t seen that one in ages.”

“That’s an angry baby.” JJ commented.

“That’s a very determined baby.” Otabek corrected. “How old were you? Where was it?”

“Oh, that was near Moscow, where my granddad lived before he moved back into the city. I must have been four, or something. Those are the tiniest skates!”

“I love that it doesn’t look like you fell, but that the ice got in your way!” Georgi smiled.

“Of course. I never fall, it’s always the ice’s fault. So, what is this?” Yuri gestured to the screen. “Are we doing baby pictures now?” 

“Oh, yes.” JJ nodded. “Every two-hundred dollars, we’re gonna show one baby picture of every skater present. We are also going to do it for the next twenty minutes or so, so you’d better get those donations in if you want to see more baby pictures!”

“Some of them are really worth it and you won’t have a chance to see them at all, unless you marry one of us, which is probably unlikely!” Milla added, and Georgi looked shocked.

“Milla, I think you just shattered the hopes and dreams of thousands of our fans!”

“Oh, sorry. My bad.” 

Yuri, however, thought Milla didn’t look particularly sorry, and loved every second of it.

“There’s the next two-hundred in guys, and here we go with another picture. The chat is so into it.”

Isabella tapped on her tablet and another picture appeared on the screen.

“Yes!” Otabek exclaimed while JJ yelled “What?!” at the same time.

It was a close-up of two kids on the ice in one tight blue and one orange costume. It looked like the [_Fire and Ice_ ](https://youtu.be/sPFRZP4qY7I?t=1m20s%20)costumes from _Blades of Glory_. The kid in orange was doing finger guns, while the kid in blue was lifting his knee up.

“I need to know, who are they?” Yuri asked, bursting into laughter. “And, most importantly, is that a blond wig?”

“It is.” Otabek nodded. “It’s me and JJ back when I trained in the US. I think we were what? Thirteen?”

“Yeah, I was fourteen, believe it or not.” JJ confirmed, still shocked but unable to help the grin on his face. “Do these count as ‘baby pictures’, though?”

“Well, they’re from a while back and they’re embarrassing. I think they’re fair game. JJ was Fire and I was the _galloping peacock_ master.”

“I thought I had escaped it by not giving any of them to Isabella, but I should have known better.” JJ laughed.

“Well, the internet doesn’t have the video anywhere somehow, but it has now a living proof that we did it, Jean.”

“I’m so surprised you -of all people- would bring it up.” Yuri chuckled.

“Look, I didn’t know if Jean was gonna pull one on me in this stream, so I did it first and got it over with.”

“Guys,” Isabella announced “We just got a five-hundred-dollar donation from Leo de la Iglesia, and he also left a message. He says: ‘I took that picture myself. I’m actually upset I wasn’t the one who unleashed it on the internet! You’re doing great, guys’.”

“I mean if you didn’t take it, Leo, there would be nothing to unleash on the internet, so, well done.” JJ said.

“Five-hundred dollars?? Leo, you’re a bro!” Otabek exclaimed. “I’m so happy I sent it over now.”

“All for a good cause. In the chat Otababe13 – as well as many others – says ‘Guys, is that the same Otabek Altin who is currently skating to _[Nessun Dorma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4ZfMxE_8Og%20)_?’” Isabella laughed. “I think they have a point.”

“It is indeed the same man.” Otabek nodded gravely. “Young and foolish.”

“The Hero of Kazakhstan is a trashlord, you guys. A fucking classy trashlord, but a trashlord nonetheless.” Yuri pointed out and Otabek pretended to be touched and placed a hand on his heart.

“That is probably the nicest thing you’ve said to me in months.”

“Hey! I’m soooo nice to you, actually.” Yuri complained, nudging Otabek’s arm.

“That’s true.” Milla said and Georgi nodded. “He continuously makes comments on how old we are and how useless we are. He called you ‘classy’! You’re definitely in his good book.”

“Yeah, that’s basically a marriage proposal…” Yuri mumbled, sarcastically, hoping nobody would notice the slight blush on his cheeks. “So, shouldn’t we get two more pictures because of Leo’s donation?”

“You’re quite right, Yuri. There we go.” Isabella tapped on her tablet again and Georgi beamed. It was a picture of three children, two girls and one boy. They were all wearing a pink tutu over their clothes and the boy was just finishing off the makeup of the smallest of the three.

“That’s me and my two sisters.” Georgi explained.

“That is so adorable. Was this back in Novosibirsk?” Milla smiled, squeezing Georgi’s arm.

“Yes! That’s my parents’ living room. Every holiday we always organised a little show for our parents. It was a wonderful excuse to dress up. I was eight there, then Sasha on the left is twelve and Irina was four. Oh, my, she’s so small! It became more and more difficult the more I got into training, because I moved all the way to St Petersburg. But it was always nice to do every time we could!”

Georgi’s tone was so full of affection it made Yuri smile.

“Can I just say that you were eight and your lipstick was on point already? You have years of experience behind you, Mr Popovich.” Isabella exclaimed, and Georgi blushed a little.

“I have an older sister who got me started, but now she comes to me for help.”

“As well as the whole Russian team, whenever they need eyeliner.” Yuri smirked. The atmosphere in the room had shifted to a comfortable and nostalgic note, and, despite he was going back and forth in the room with his hair pulled up with bright-pink hair dye, Yuri couldn’t help but feel like everyone was having their special moment.

“Right, folks, does this mean I’m next?” Milla asked, stepping closer to the screen.

“Indeed you are, but keep donating, everyone, we have more embarrassing pictures to show! For the next fifteen minutes only.” Isabella switched her tablet to her left hand and tapped to show the next picture.  A young blonde girl appeared on the screen. She was giving the biggest smile to the camera while her mouth and tiny hands were covered in chocolate.

“Oh, that has me craving a slice of that cake right now.” JJ moaned.

“You and me both.” Milla laughed “My baba makes the greatest chocolate layer cake ever. It’s soooo good!” Milla sighed, reminiscing. “I can’t eat it as often now, but, man, Russian cakes are the best.”

“Wait, Milla, you’re a natural blonde?” Yuri asked, puzzled, after a moment of silence.

“Of course, and you should know, actually! You were already training in St Petersburg when I arrived.”

“Really?” Yuri asked again, more and more puzzled.

“I think there might be some confusion because some people affectionately referred to you with your mother’s name sometimes, since you two look so alike.” Georgi helpfully pitched in.

“That might be it, so wait—” Milla chuckled “You thought it was _another_ person?”

“I don’t know, it’s not like I talked to you…” Yuri mumbled.

“Or _cared_.” Otabek teased.

“Or cared.” Yuri shrugged. “Give me a break.”

***

The livestream was going well. Yuri was quite proud of his fans and the community they had built on the sport he loved and lived for. They often did events and shows, but the younger skater had still never taken part to any event of the sort, despite having a great social media presence. Yuri washed off the hair dye and freaked out a little over how long he had to spend over the bathtub for the water to run clear. As the water went down the drain and he could hear Isabella’s and Milla’s laughter over their CTR races, he felt content. He was having fun with some of his best rivals – who also had happened to have become his closest friends. It was surely something that he wouldn’t have guessed a couple of years prior.

To be honest, he wouldn’t have guessed he’d dye his hair pink either. Who knew what else could happen!

As Yuri dried his hair, the colour didn’t betray any initial expectations. It was bright as all hell, and the judges at the Worlds Championships were probably going to have a stroke.

_Too bad for them_ , Yuri thought. _The sport is already full of old geezers as it is_.

***

“Alright, I’m almost done, Yura. A little bit more and he’s all yours.” Otabek ran the blade carefully one last time under JJ’s chin.

“I’m just so impressed nobody has sung anything from Sweeney Todd yet.” Georgi commented, as JJ stretched his legs.

As if on cue, Otabek started whistling the tune from _[Pretty Women](https://youtu.be/omD3m-xwBWk?t=1m3s%20)_. 

“Ah, there it is.” Georgi smiled.

“Closeted musical lover.” Otabek reminded. “Right.” He patted JJ’s cheek. “Smooth as a baby’s bottom.”

“Otabek Altin, everyone. GPF Silver Medallist, DJ, and barber.”

“Friendly reminder that if you get any more of those, you’re gonna need a bigger business card.” JJ teased as he rubbed his clean-shaven chin.

“We’ve currently sold 257 shirts and that’s going to help so much with our goal!” Isabella announced. “They’re limited edition, once they’re gone… they’re gone!”

“If anyone is coming to World’s, please, please, please, wear it. It would be so nice to see it from the rink.” JJ said, his glance shifting among the ones present.

“I know I’m gonna wear mine for warmup!” Yuri smirked. “It matches my hair so nicely now.” He shook his head and ran a finger through the pink cascade of hair to prove his point.

“Since we’re currently sitting at 42k we are going to shave my beautiful husband’s head.” Isabella passed the tablet to Georgi, so he could check for donations. She raised from the sofa to stretch her legs for a bit and watch over Yuri, who had already got the hair clipper.

“In the meantime, please send your questions and fanart using the hashtag ‘#HotPinkShave’ on Twitter! We’re gonna get them while JJ gets his brand-new look. Yuri, are you ready?”

Yuri scoffed. “Oh, I’ve never been readier.”

JJ backed away a little. “I’m scared now.”

Otabek chuckled “It’s alright, dude, you’re just getting a bigger undercut.”

JJ sat down again, adjusting the bathrobe once more.

“Yes, I’m just gonna clip your undercut, man. That’s exactly what’s going to happen.” Yuri said in a hushed tone, pretending it was meant to be reassuring when it really wasn’t. He turned the clipper on and started working from the side.

“Alright, so ZamboniAsHeck on Twitter asks ‘Are you guys going to get disqualified for this?’” Isabella read, and the group quietly laughed in response.

“I hope not.” Yuri giggled.

“The judges might not be terribly enthusiastic about it, but it’s not like we’re skating buck-naked on the ice, so, it’s fine, really.” JJ continued.

“We’ve advertised the event so much they surely know already at this point.”

Yuri was already finished with one side. “Honestly, with an undercut already it’s just so easy to get rid of all of it.”

JJ ran a hand where Yuri had already worked. “Oh god, I’ll basically keep running my hand there now, it’s so nice.”

“Don’t worry, Leroy; even if your hair is gone, you still have those big-ass eyebrows making up for it. It’s fine.” Yuri teased, as he took off another patch. “Next question?”

“We actually have a fanart. Dreamer137 drew you with scissor-hands and an evil expression.”

Yuri and JJ turned to look at the drawing.

“That’s so badass, thank you!” Yuri smiled “If I had scissor-hands it would be even quicker, but I don’t, so…” he shrugged. “I’ll just make up for it with my best evil expression.” Yuri grimaced dramatically as he continued to work. “Is this good enough?”

“I don’t see any change, isn’t that how you usually look?” Otabek teased.

“This one,” Yuri clicked his tongue and nodded in Otabek’s direction “This one’s _ass dandruff_.”

Otabek snorted, but JJ looked terribly puzzled.

“What??”

“Oh, nothing.” Yuri shook his head “Everyone can call him _mudak_ , you know, everyone can say _asshole_ … You need to get creative.” 

“Plus, there’s a bonus every time you translate something into another language quite literally. If it doesn’t make sense in the other language, it’s always hilarious.” Milla continued.

“Hey, there’s a question for Georgi,” Isabella announced. “Raxilia asks ‘Where did you learn to dye someone’s hair?”

Georgi let out a low chuckle. “Well, again, it kind of was from my sister Sasha at first. She really likes colourful hair. Then, remember when I mentioned my Rusalka with Viktor earlier, when I said I dyed my hair aquamarine? That was probably the first experiment I did on my own. From there on, it was probably a slippery slope of me messing around and actually learning something. YouTube tutorials are a wonderful thing.”

Yuri proceeded to shave off the last patch of hair. “Isabella, are you actually filtering some of the stuff we’re getting or is it all genuinely nice stuff?”

“Both.” Isabella giggled “There’s a beautiful mix of both.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less from the Internet.” Yuri stated with a solemn nod. He checked JJ’s head for any uneven patches, but he was quite content with the work he had done. He was finished. “Well, there we are. Look at you.” Yuri patted JJ on the shoulder.

“My head feels quite fresh,” JJ admitted, tentatively. “How do I look?”

“Dude,” Otabek started, approaching, and looking at the top of JJ’s head. He placed his hands on his friend’s head. “I can see your future.” He whispered in a grave tone. JJ snorted. “It’s as bright as Yuri’s current hair colour.”

“Thank you so much, guys! Keep donating and send questions our way. We’ll reply as best as we can.” JJ raised and took off the bathrobe. “Now… I need a mirror.”

***

It was done. The charity stream had been successful, and they had reached their final goal. The final count was sitting at 67k, and that was without counting all the t-shirts and merch they had sold. They went well beyond their goal and there was every reason to be proud of it.

After the stream, everything had been a little hectic; everyone was setting to competition mode and, despite a few chuckles and smiles every time Yuri looked in the mirror or saw JJ on the ice, it was time to focus again. After all, they had promised. They were professional competitors, and they were going to make good on their promise, and skate to the best of their abilities while still having fun.

When the competition day came, everyone was fully charged and determined.

 

“Hey, Yuri!” JJ called, skating towards him. They were warming up and they were both wearing the t-shirts from the charity stream. “Let’s take a selfie!”

“Sure.” Yuri smirked. He untied his ponytail and shook his head a couple of times.

JJ and Yuri smiled warmly for the camera. 

 

 

**Jjleroy!15** just posted a photo.

Shine bright like a diamond #WorldsChampionships #FigureSkaterLife #ConfidentSmiles #FhairlessCompetition #PinkAgain #Charity #WhoDidItBest

Liked by **yuri-plisetsky** , **otabek-altin** and 10.056 others.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another one of these. Although technically it isn’t the sequel of [_That Time Yuri skated to Like a Virgin and Otabek performed the Ding Dong Song_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10021046), the title was too good for me to pass it off. The story is set a couple of years after the canon.  
>  I had started this fic a while ago – I think there was an event for JJ’s week that was about charity – but then I couldn’t finish it in time and it just lay there unfinished for a good while.  
> Luckily, I could use this holiday season to finish it! It’s quite nice to post it today as well, since today’s been officially the anniversary of my first time watching YOI.  
> I’ve put part of [_raxilia_running’s_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running)nickname in there because many of the headcanons I have for Georgi came from talking with her. Every other nickname is just made up. My knowledge of the Russian language doesn’t go too far, but hopefully I made it work! Again, I put links throughout the story for everything the characters mention and you might be curious about (especially when it comes to songs). 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Apologies for any mistakes/typos; English is not my first language.  
> [ _Come and say hi on tumblr!_](http://cuil-chan.tumblr.com)
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
